Accidentally On Purpose
by DaisyPierce
Summary: Did I feel insanely bad about not even noticing a guy who'd had a crush on me for years? Yep, absolutely terrible. When Callie Winters noticed Stiles Stilinski for the first time at the start of her sophomore year she never expected to be pulled into a world of supernatural creatures, batshit crazy hunters and even love..Stiles/OC
1. Meeting New People

**Hello, in light of recent teen wolf breaks I decided to start this :) **

**I don't own teen wolf!**

* * *

_You are taking me apart  
Like bad glue  
On a get well card_

_It was always you_  
_Falling for me_  
_~ Always, Panic! at the disco._

* * *

"I like the blue" I said pursing my lips slightly and taking in the royal blue shirt my best friend since childhood Lydia Martin held up to the camera over video chat. Lydia scrunched up her face "Hat or no hat?" she asked holding up a woollen beanie with a flower attached to it.

"Hat" I spoke tiredly, we had been at this for over an hour now_?_ When I say this I mean choosing our outfits for our first day of sophomore year which happened to be the next day.

"Okay" she said in final voice, putting down the countless outfits and facing the camera again "Done."

I rolled my eyes "Finally is it that hard to choose an outfit for one day?"

She tutted, shaking her head "Callie, darling the first day sets the tone for the rest of the year, besides" she flipped her hair dramatically "There are plenty of cute boys we don't know of yet"

I grinned at her "You have a boyfriend"

Lydia smiled slyly "Obviously but you don't anymore." My smile fell when she brought that up "It's been two months" I said in a hollow voice "I don't want a new boyfriend"

Her smile diminished slightly as well "I didn't mean-"she began

I cut her off "I know you didn't, I just want my year to be "I struggled wondering how to word it "Normal and Adam free"

"But not boys at all?"

I shook my head "That's the plan."

Lydia giggled suddenly "Whatever you say sweetie" she looked down at something and I suspected it was text from her boyfriend Jackson "Now get your recently brunette butt to bed because Jacksons picking you up bright and early" she blew me a kiss in the camera.

I groaned at the thought of getting up early in the morning but blew her one back before pressing the end button.

Lydia's words rang in my mind, _recently brunette,_ which was true until a few weeks ago my hair had been a light blonde now it was a dark brown that almost looked black. I wanted a fresh start this year since my ex Adam had moved to Washington a few months back, I was kind of glad he had as bad as that sounded, our relationship hadn't been working out for me for a while before he left. I stoked the top of my black cat, Lucky on the head while thinking to myself, No boys no distractions, just a drama free year.

How I hope this will work out.

I ran down the stairs the next day oddly excited to start school again,_ it was probably because I'd forgotten what it was like, _and into the kitchen grabbing an apple and biting into it. I'd put on the outfit Lydia and I had decided on the night before, dark blue skinny jeans and a white and pink V-neck.

"Hey honey" A voice came behind me causally.

"HOLY CRAP" I screeched whirling around to see my mom sitting in a kitchen chair, raising her eyebrows at me "You scared me!"

She rolled her eyes, flicking through a magazine "Don't be so dramatic Callie."

_Dramatic? Who does she think she is my mother? _

_Well she is. _

"Oh shut up" I muttered to myself, please tell me other people have arguments in their heads, and then louder to her "I am not dramatic" I said as calmly as I could.

Mom closed her magazine moving her dirty blonde hair out of her face "and I'm not your mother"

I gasped loudly "I knew it!"

She laughed for a moment before growing serious again "Your father called for your first day"

I scoffed "I hope you slammed down the phone"

She made a humming noise of a agreement before looking up at me

We stared at each other for a moment in silence before a loud beep broke through our weird little peaceful bonding moment "Jacksons here" I said, although she already knew, she nodded "Tell him I say hi" she said taking her magazine and walking out. Not feeling as cheery as I had before I grabbed my black purse filled with school books and hurried out to Jacksons pretty amazing Porsche. I would take my own car, a black convertible beetle if my baby wasn't in the shop.

"I still can't believe your parents gave you this car" I stated in disbelief as I slid into his car and shut the door behind me.

"Believe it short stuff" Jackson gave me a smirk before speeding away from my house, I scowled at him, I mean technically I was 5'2 but I'm sure there were girls shorter than me around the school "I knew I should've worn heels" I muttered to myself annoyed at my decision to wear flats.

He chuckled and reeved his engine loudly. It would've been weird me hanging out with my best friends boyfriend without her if I hadn't of been friends with Jackson long before they started dating, and yes he could be the biggest jerk but I knew him and he wasn't always like that.

It was as we pulled into the school parking lot the jitters came back to me, obviously I didn't tell Jackson that he probably just laugh at me.

I got out of his car before he did the nerves making it impossible for me to sit down any longer. I watched as Jackson swung his car door open hitting a slightly awkward looking boy tying up his bike. The boy turned around his mouth slightly open "Dude watch the paint job" he scoffed at the confused looking guy.

"Yo, Jackson, Callie, let's go" A guy I assumed Jackson new from the lacrosse team hollered at us, Jackson gave the guy I didn't know one last annoyed look and started walking away.

I rolled my eyes, walking alongside him "You didn't have to be so rude"

He scoffed again, walking away from me "Whatever Cal."

"Callie" A high pitched squeal came from behind me and I had just enough time to turnaround before I was attacked into a hug by a strawberry blonde.

I laughed slightly and hugged her back "Hey Lydia."

Lydia pulled away to give me a once over "Looking good" she concluded with a smirk. I chuckled "Back at you Lyd"

She gasped suddenly looping my arm with hers and beginning to walk "You'll never guess what" she launched into some massive scandal apparently going on at her mothers work. As we walked past a group of people I heard a part of a conversation "since... the birth of Callie Winters"

_What the hell_, I thought to myself smiling in slight amusement.

"Hey Callie" someone called out and I went to turn around to say hello, when Lydia pulled on my arm more exclaiming that 'this was the best part' I rolled my eyes walking with her anyways figuring I'd say hello to whomever that was later.

Stiles Stilinski, watched disappointed as Callie walked away with her friends, ignoring his greeting "You're the cause of this, you know" he told his best friend, Scott.

"Uh huh" Scott agreed sarcastically.

"Dragging me down your nerd depth! I'm a nerd by association." He exclaimed as the pair walked up the stairs towards the school.

Class was well, class I was beginning to remember why I shouldn't miss this place. I looked over at the girl to my right "You must be the new girl" I said capturing her attention.

She jumped slightly and looked away from whatever she was staring at "Word really gets around huh?" she asked biting her lip.

I smiled at her "Fresh meat who doesn't know" I exclaimed dramatically, when I saw the worried look on her face I stopped smiling "I'm kidding" I said.

The girl looked unsure of what to do so I decided to move on "I'm Callie"

She smiled "Allison"

"This jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it?" Lydia appeared out of nowhere giving Allison a once over.

Allison looked down at her jacket and quickly at me before answering her "My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco" she explained a little nervously.

Lydia smiled widely "And you are my new best friend."

"I'm crushed" I announced, Lydia rolled her eyes though I could tell she was slightly amused "Our new best friend"

I giggled but made a face as Jackson showed up and started kissing Lydia. "Unnecessary PDA" I screeched loudly, making a few people glance over at us for a moment. Lydia broke away from Jackson to give me an annoyed look "So, this week-end, there's a party" Lydia began to tell Allison about the party I would probably end up setting up "A party?" she interrupted sounding unsure.

"Yeah, Friday night, you should come." Jackson injected holding Lydia around the waist in a way that almost made me rethink my own rule of no boyfriends this year, _almost._

"Oh, I can't, it's family night on Friday" I bit my lip in amusement as Allison replied, wondering how many people would turn down one of Lydia's parties for family night "But thanks for asking" she added.

"You're sure? Everyone's going after the game." Jackson pressed.

"You mean like football?" Allie-bear had so much to learn.

"Football is a joke here." He scoffed back "The sport is Lacrosse. We won national champion-ship last year"

Not going to lie, Allison looked a little uncomfortable as Lydia fondled with Jacksons hair "Because of the team captain" she bragged for him.

"We practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do" He offered.

"Oh actually I was going to-" she began. "Perfect" Lydia exclaimed grabbing her arm and mine "You're still coming to my party right Cal?" her tone of voice dared me to say no.

I raised my eyebrows "There's nowhere I'd rather be" I said deadpanned. Lydia didn't seem to notice my sarcasm and kept talking but Allison did and threw me an amused look while Lydia wasn't looking.

"Good" she continued "because it's not too late to find you a date" she said in a sing song voice. I rolled my eyes "You know my rule"

"Your rule?" Allison injected sounding confused, "No dating this year" Lydia answered for me before I could even open my mouth.

"Oh" she smiled "I have a similar one, what's your reason?"

I shrugged "I had a boyfriend throughout all of last years and I want to focus on me for a while" I explained as quickly as I could, she nodded excepting my answer "Better get going

I hated sports, I hated playing sports, I hated watching sports but that was just me, Lydia loved to watch her boyfriend murder everyone on the field, me not so much.

"Who is that?" Allison asked leaning in to talk to both Lydia and I, nodding over at a guy put in goals.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is" Lydia replied tiling her head to the side slightly "Cal?"

I squinted so I could see the guy better, I'd seen him around school before I was sure of it "I don't know his name" I admitted, feeling a little guilty. _What kind of person didn't know the name of someone who'd probably grown up with them? New resolution meet new people id accidently ignored the last year. _"Why" I added "Wanting to bang that drum" I joked, waggling my eyebrows.

Allison laughed, clearly embarrassed "He's in my English class"

I wanted to point out she hadn't denied it but it was her first day so I was going easy on her. We all watched in silence as the boy caught all the balls thrown at him. "He seems pretty good" Allison pointed out not looking away from him_, is it wrong to ship it already?_

_Maybe a little._

"Yeah, he is" Lydia agreed sounding interested. I just nodded my head distracted by a lacrosse player with his back to us cheering every time the boy in goals caught the ball. I watched interested for the first time as Jackson stepped up to shoot, he threw the ball probably putting everything he had behind it, my eyes widened as the boy caught it without much effort. The guy who was cheering before leaped up squealing a little girlishly, yelling "He's my friend!" I couldn't help but smile to myself in amusement at the guy.

The night of Lydia's party I found myself suddenly hating everything in my closet, everything was wrong. It wasn't that I was really excited for this party it would be like every other party I've been to, and since I decided not to drink anymore this year, I'd get to watch drunk people make fools of themselves and do things they'd regret come Monday morning. That wasn't it, this would be the first thing I showed up to solo since the beginning of high school, before Adam and I would show up to everything together now it was just me and in a weird sense I wanted people to know I didn't need to have someone. I had already curled my chair and done my makeup I just needed an outfit. Screw it, I thought picking up my little black dress and some heels to make me look taller.

As I walked into the party, saying hello and smiling at the appreciate people I looked around in search of Lydia or Allison and her date aka the guy in goals who's name turned out to be Scott, I hadn't officially met him yet but I knew she liked him a lot already.

"Hey Callie" a girl standing in a group of people greeted me, I whirled around "Hey Jen" I replied smiling at the blonde and going to stand next to her. I knew most of the people standing in the group except for one, a pale tall guy with a buzz cut who looked familiar, I'd definitely seen him before, was staring right at me unflinching. It suddenly clicked where I'd seen him before; he was the funny guy cheering on Scott "Hey" I said to him smiling somewhat awkwardly.

His reaction was downright hilarious, of course I didn't laugh but still, he blinked a few times and I noticed his eyes were a pretty honey colour and even half pointed to his chest in a 'are you talking to me way' "H-hi" he said stammering slightly after clearing his throat.

"I'm Callie" I said smiling wider, determined to meet new people.

The boy just stared down at me again, considering even in heels I only came up to his neck, and I wondered if he was okay "Are you okay?" I asked slightly confused.

He seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking "Stiles" he said louder than necessary.

"Nice name" I compliment completely sarcasm free, he didn't look like he believed me "I like your hair" he blurted out.

"What?" I asked completely misunderstanding the guy.

"Your hair" he seemed to lose confidence slightly "was like a light blonde last year" he waved his hands around his head to empathise "now its dark brown, I like it"

I felt a surge of guilt, Stiles had obviously known who I was last year and I hadn't until just now, how could I miss meeting so many people surely I wasn't that loved up.

I opened my mouth to say thank you when he spoke again "I mean not that the blonde looked bad or anything" he continued making awkward facial expressions.

I grinned cutting him off "Thank you."

Stiles nodded his head, seemingly glad id stopped him "Do you want a drink?" he offered holding out the undrunk can of beer he had in his hand. I shook my head "Uh no thanks I don't drink" I expected questions to follow what I'd just said, like when id told Lydia I was giving up alcohol she bombarded me.

"Yeah no me either" he said quickly, throwing the can over his shoulder much to my amusement "like barely ever"

I couldn't help but laugh that time and I when to say something when Scott himself came stumbling past us. "Yo Scott you good?" Stiles asked, reaching out to steady him. Scott didn't reply and just kept walking clutching his head, stiles watched his mouth open slightly "I should probably" he began staring after him.

"Yeah" I agreed nodding my head "See you around"

Stiles looked at me once more and ran after Scott, I watched them both go for a moment thinking one thing_. How strange. _

* * *

**Please tell me how I did and if you want me to continue! **

**-Daisy**


	2. Cheesy Pickup Lines

**Hello again its seems everyone wants more so here it is :) Thank you to those who Favorited and followed! and thank you to my reviewers : summerblake, BTR14, khalisha. , aliceAmenesia, alyssay and Belle (btw your names cuter!) **

**I dont own anything you recognize. **

* * *

_You're just a little bit out of my limit_  
_It's been two years now you haven't even seen the best of me_  
_And in my mind now I've been over this a thousand times__  
_

_~Out Of My Limit, 5 Seconds Of Summer. _

* * *

I shuddered to myself as I glanced around the hospital I was currently sitting in, beside me Lydia seemed completely at ease flicking through a _hello_ magazine. There was something about hospitals that made my skin crawl, I didn't know what it was but spending more than an hour in here made me unnerved. So when I was dragged here by Lydia it was kicking and screaming.

The previous day, Scott had run into Jackson so hard during lacrosse practice his shoulder had separated, _bloody contact sports._

"I'll be right back" Lydia broke through my thoughts "Going to find out what's taking so long" with that she flipped her hair and strutted toward the counter leaving me and my possible hospital phobia alone.

I gulped and crossed my arms over my chest, sinking into my seat as much as I could without falling to the ground.

"Hey Callie" A voice came from my right. I jumped slightly and turned around. Stiles stood over me, somewhat awkwardly with his hands in his pockets "You probably don't remember me, we talked a little at the party, we have chemistry together" He babbled, talking so fast I had to strain to keep up with him.

"We certainly do" I joked with a wink. Stiles let out a fleeting bark of laughter and I grew serious again "Of course I remember you, idiot" I said patting the chair next to me.

His eyes widened slightly and he rushed to sit down, _he was so amusingly odd._

"What brings you to this fine place?" I asked glancing around at the people going past trying not to shudder. He made a little clicking sounding with his tongue jerking his head slightly "You wouldn't believe me"

I made a 'fair enough' face, after all what he did with his free time was none of my business, when a doctor with a suspicious looking red stain on his jacket walked past, I grimaced then turned to Stiles as he started talking to me "Is your name mickey because you blow my mind"

I stared at him for a moment before saying back "Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got FINE written all over you"

He started laughing "You know what would look good on you?" he paused for a moment "Me."

We both started laughing loudly, it must've looked weird two teenagers laughing their heads off in the middle of a hospital of all places, and the cheesy pickup lines weren't even that funny I was just glad for a distraction.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked with a grin turning around to stare at the water cooler opposite us.

Stiles shrugged "You looked uncomfortable, hospital phobia?"

"Yeah" I said, wondering how he knew, not knowing what else to say I blurted out "Are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten I see" and just like that we were laughing again.

"Callie!" Lydia's impatient voice broke through our laughter, I stopped and turned around to see her and Jackson waiting for me with similar annoyed looks, Lydia looked annoyed that I was taking too long and Jackson was scowling at Stiles. I turned back to him "I'll see you later" I said still chuckling slightly as I got up and started walking over to them, wondering why the hell I had missed someone as funny as him all these years.

"I thought you had a no boy rule" Lydia began in a clipped tone. "I do" I snapped irritably, first she drags me to a hospital now she moans at me.

Jackson scoffed "Cal and Stilinski, yeah right"

I laughed slightly though it sounded off to my ears, _why was that a joke? _

* * *

Isn't it horrible when something ruins your day, like you're having an okay day or you planned to and one moment just ruins it all?

Well that's what happened to me, I had planned a lazy Saturday, lying on my couch watching _supernatural_ with barbeque chips and my cat, Lucky sleeping on my lap but half way through my second episode of the show the house phone rang.

Luckily for me the phone was on a table next to the couch so I only had to stretch slightly to get it, I pressed the answer button shoving more chips my mouth "Hello" I greeted in a slightly muffled voice.

The voice that replied made my heart stop and I almost chocked on my chips "Callie?"

I sat up quickly, Lucky hissed at me and ran off disgruntledly, but I barely noticed, I didn't say anything at all I just breathed into the phone.

The person sighed "I know it's you Callie, please just talk to me"

Tears welled up in my eyes and I furiously blinked them away, I wouldn't cry for them, they didn't deserve it, I quickly hung up the phone and threw it away from me.

So now I was in a terrible mood and getting ready for a lacrosse game that surely wouldn't help much, I heard a horn go off in my driveway and grabbed my bag heading to the front door. Allison and her father were giving me a ride since my car wasn't ready until tomorrow.

When I got into their car Alli greeted me with a dimpled wide smile "Dad, this is Callie" she introduced, I looked over at Allison's dad and not to be funny or anything but he was pretty handsome for a father. He shot me a smile and a hello as we pulled out of my driveway.

"Hey" I greeted "thanks for the lift." Mr. Argent kept his eyes on the road "No problem Callie" he replied.

"Did I tell you? Dad hit Scott with his car today" Allison informed me giving her dad an annoyed look. If I'd been drinking water I would've spit that shit everywhere "Excuse me?" I asked completely lost.

"It's not like it sounds" Allison's dad butt in, hastily "He's ok."

I blinked a few times in a row "Um okay" I gulped slightly looking at Allison to see her glaring at her father's back "Who's excited for the game?" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic. Allison perked up quickly and began chatting about how excited she was to see Scott play, _aww they're so cute already. _

When I sat down next to Allison's father, offered to switch with me but seeing the '_we luv Jackson'_ sign Lydia had by her feet I politely declined.

The whistle blew indicating the games start and I tried to focus on the game, I really tried but I just couldn't my mind was a million miles away and it wasn't in a happy place either.

"Which one is Scott again?" Allison's dad asked.

"Number eleven" Lydia answered before I could, never taking her eyes of the field "Aka, the only one who hasn't touched the ball the entire game"

"I hope he's okay" Allison muttered into her gloved hands. "I hope we're okay" Lydia rebutted "We need to win this" she stood up holding up the sign "Allison! A little help here?" she exclaimed.

I couldn't help but snicker to myself as Allison begrudgingly got to her feet and helped hold up the revoltingly cheesy sign. All of a sudden it was like Scott had been jumpstarted, he jumped so high to catch a ball he went over a player should and went on score, _now things were getting interesting._

I stood up cheering with everybody else, and didn't miss the way Lydia sat in her seat looking annoyed.

Over and over again Scott scored, I knew he was god but damn I didn't know he was that good, seconds were left of the game and it appeared Scott had frozen in front of the goals "You can do this Scott." Allison whispered into her hands and miraculously, like he'd heard her, he scored winning the game for beacon hills.

I stood up cheering and clapping along with everyone else, Allison ran off to find Scott so I pushed through the crowd "Congratulation's" I told Stiles, when I'd got to him.

He chuckled "I didn't even play Callie"

"There's no I in team idiot" I yelled over the noise at him shooting him a grin as I walked away.

* * *

When I got home that night, I walked into my kitchen giving my mom a tried smile "Hey Callie" she began casually "Why was the phone on the floor?"

_Whoops, had I forgotten to pick that up?_

I turned around "Dad called" I admitted reluctantly.

She gave me a look and sighed "You know,you're going to have to talk to him sometime"

I shook my head adamantly "I don't want to, goodnight" I said turning around walking away from the kitchen. Technically I did want to talk to my father but I hadn't since he left last year and I was still angry at him so had no clue what to say, he had turned my entire world upside down and left me confused and angry.

Flopping on my bed, I couldn't help but smile slightly, thinking of all the cheesy and inappropriate pickup lines I was going to say to a certain pale tall guy.

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short! the next one should be fun :) **

**Please review and tell me how im going **

**-Daisy x**


	3. Strange Encounters All Around

**Thank you to those who followed and Favorited and those who reviewed: Kimzie-Kitty, Alexstarlight18, neverforgetme12, Guest, BTR14. **

**I dont own anything you recognise.**

* * *

_And we're all alone now_  
_With nothing to stand in our way_  
_Don't swear that it's over if love is our secret_  
_I know you won't keep it_

_~ 12 Through 15, Mayday Parade_

* * *

I had woken up an hour late, an hour, who even manages to do that on a Thursday morning? My mom had left for work already so I had no one to blame but my alarm clock, luckily I had gotten my car back the other day so I could jump into Bruce, _yes I named my car Bruce, _and burn rubber until I reached school. After hurriedly putting on some jeans and a purple top, I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and ran out the door, shoving things into my bag as I did.

Sitting in my black VW beetle aka Bruce, I reached over to plug in my iPod, it was a weird tradition I had whenever driving alone I had to play music. Making a face at the time I quickly pressed shuffle and looked back at the road.

"_Don't be so quick to walk away, dance with me"_ I sung in a high pitched voice while jerking my head in weird movements along with the music "_I wanna rock your body, please stay, and dance with me" _

I made a loud groaning sound and turned down the music as I pulled into the school lot, the lane going in was blocked by a mini student traffic jam, and I leaned back into my seat expecting a wait. Luckily for me the cars moved and I was able to find a spot quickly.

I would've ran into school since I was about to be late but it didn't seem like it was a good enough reason for physical exercise.

"So I guess you decided not to be the height of a normal person again today and-"

I resisted the urge to eye roll and turned to face my strawberry blonde friend who happened to be commenting on my rushed decision to wear flats again, I mean technically Lydia wasn't that much taller than me but she made up for it by wearing heels to pretty much everything, and yes I was probably the person that needed heels the most but they just weren't comfortable for school.

"-oh honey" Lydia remarked touching my messy ponytail.

This time I did roll my eyes "I woke up late, shut up" I replied pulling my head away from her grasp and shutting my locker.

"Did you see the bus?" She asked re-applying her lip gloss with her hand held mirror. "The bus?" I asked in a confused tone starting to walk along the busy, loud hall.

She shrugged slightly closing her mirror with a snap "Nobody really knows what happened but-"

Her explanation was cut off by an announcement over the PA halted everyone's conversations "_Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled_."

Various loud groans and protests followed the message and I couldn't help but groan as well "Guess there's no getting out of chemistry" I muttered.

"Oh" Lydia stood up straight suddenly "I'm going to be late for art, see you at lunch darling" with that she blew me a kiss and strutted off down the halls.

I smiled to myself slightly and headed in the direction of the Chem lab, I ended up getting there only half a second before the demon teacher, I mean Mr. Harris, did and quickly lid into my seats beside Jackson.

Since the room was quiet and everyone was writing things, I got out my notebook and began to copy what Harris was writing. After a moment Harris turned around facing the class and said "Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to put your earphones out once in a while" He called out to Stiles, and I couldn't help but snicker to myself "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit for a little distance, yes?"

"No" Stiles rebutted completely deadpanned.

Harris made them move anyways, Stiles at the back somewhere and Scott in front of Jackson and I "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much"

Stiles let out a fake laugh and I could see even Jackson smirking to himself probably in a mocking kind of way though, I continued writing but stopped when I noticed Jackson full out glaring at Scott "Jackson" I hissed at him "What the hell are you doing?"

He looked over at me "There's something not right about that guy" he muttered, more to himself than me.

"What do you mean not right?" I asked accidentally raising my voice a tad. "Miss Winters don't make me move anymore students" Harris droned not even turning around.

I made a face and looked back down at my page when a girl sitting near the window cried out "I think they found something"

I frowned to myself but got up, looking out the window with everybody else next to Jackson. A man on a stretcher was being hurriedly wheeled to an ambulance by paramedics and I swear I heard someone behind me whisper "That's not a rabbit"

Before I had time to wonder why the hell someone was talking about rabbits, the man shot up suddenly and began screaming. I jolted back along with everyone else accidentally backing into someone's chest while a hand from behind grabbed my shoulder. I turned around quickly and saw the person I had backed into awkwardly removing their hand from my shoulder "Sorry" Stiles blurted out.

I shook my head my cheeks burning slightly, _over reaction much Callie? _"My bad." Stiles didn't say anything as he backed up to talk to Scott. I turned back around and looked out the window, _what the hell was going on?_

* * *

When lunch finally rolled around, instead of dragging me and Allison to our usual table in the middle of the hall, Lydia decided we were going to sit with Scott and Stiles, I didn't have a problem with it, Allison didn't have a problem but I'm fairly sure Jackson would.

As we approached their table we caught the end of their conversation "We'll figure it out" Stiles was assuring Scott.

"Figure what out?" Lydia butted in, sitting next to Scott while I walked around placing my tray next Stiles and sitting down.

They stared at each other open-mouthed for a moment before Stiles stammered a reply "Just uh homework"

I ignored this part of the conversation digging into my pasta salad.

Danny and Allison joined us at the table, Danny sitting beside me and Allison sitting beside Scott "California" Danny greeted with grin while I scowled at him, Danny loved to call me the nickname California for some reason, because when we first met he thought Callie was a nickname for it and now he wouldn't let it go.

"Get up" Jackson announced his arrival by snapping at a guy sitting at the head of the table. "How come you never tell Danny to get up?" He argued back as he got up.

"Because I don't stare down his girlfriend's coin slot" Danny sassed back making me snicker and fist bump him as Jackson sat down.

"So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny began raising his eyebrows in what seemed like disbelief.

"I heard it was a mountain lion" Jackson added and I rolled my eyes, _was lacrosse and expensive cars the only thing in that boy's brain?_

"A cougar is a mountain lion" Lydia corrected him, until he gave her a strange look and she said "Isn't it?"

I gave her a look that translated into '_stop pretending to be dumb'_ which she pointedly ignored "Wait so mountain lions are coming out of the woods and attacking people now?" I asked causing the group to fall silent.

Stiles gave Scott a slightly panicked look before his phone went off and Jackson proceeded to be an ass "Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." He pointed out leaning back in his chair.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles injected holding out his phone so everybody could see as we gathered around to watch the video.

I watched as the video showed a shot of the police circling a school bus stained with blood "_The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." _

I pulled away swallowing heavily "I know this guy." Scott exclaimed suddenly.

"You do?" Allison frowned at him.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott explained looking heavily shocked.

Silence fell upon the group again until Lydia spoke up "Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh," She turned to Allison and Scott "Where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

Allison's eyes widened "Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do."

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Scott turned to Allison looking shell-shocked.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Allison agreed though she looked somewhat reluctant.

"You know what else sound fun?" Jackson asked looking between Allison and me as he raised a fork "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

I rolled my eyes and snatched the fork out of his hands "Don't waste a fork"

Jackson laughed sarcastically before looking back at Lydia, while beside me Stiles snorted into his water.

"How about blowing!" Lydia exclaimed, turning to Jackson "You love to bowl!"

"Yeah" he scoffed "With actual competition"

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged raising her eyebrows "You can bowl right Scott?"

"Uh sort of." He said looking down at his tray his eyes slightly wide.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson snapped leaning forward in interest. Scott leaned forward as well "Yes" he proclaimed confidently "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

_ Something told me he wasn't a great bowler. _

* * *

Although Lydia had invited me blowing I wasn't in the mood for fifth-wheeling so I politely declined and ran off to Bruce before she forced me to go. After school had ended I drove around looking for something to do, of course blasting music as I did, and quickly pulled in once I'd found it: The library.

There was something I loved about them; maybe it was the serenity or the fact that the place was filled with books, it was just something that made me love the place.

While I searching through the history section, _that history paper won't write itself_, I thought as I pulled out a square book on the fall of Berlin. Suddenly from the row behind me there was a loud bang and a familiar voice cursing.

I walked around the shelves and picked up one of the many books that had fallen down "Lycanthrope "I read aloud staring at the cover.

Stiles' head snapped up from where he was on the ground, he licked his lips nervously "Callie hi what's up, fancy meeting you here" he spoke quickly and as usual I had to keep up.

I smiled slightly and bent down to pick up some more books, all about werewolves, _that's a little odd_ "Is someone a closeted Twilight fan" I joked handing them over.

He seemed very nervous which was strange because he seemed fine earlier, there was something unsettled about him his honey coloured eyes kept glancing around and he ran his hands through his short hair "Uh" he let out a breathless sounding laugh, standing up and towering over my 5'2 frame "something like that."

As I was about to say something when he phone went off and he hastily checked it, I watched as his expression fell and went to run his hands through his hair again only to stop half way.

I frowned slightly "Are you okay Stiles?"

Stiles seemed to snap out of whatever he was feeling at that moment "I've got to go" he said hurriedly already beginning to walk away fast.

"Um, okay see you later then I guess" I responded but he was already gone speeding out of the library leaving behind a stack of lycanthrope books.

_There was something very strange going on, I'm sure of it. _

* * *

"Scott's coming over? Tonight?" I recognised Lydia's tone and couldn't help but grin slightly as I could guess the outcome of this conversation. "We're just studying together." Allison shrugged as we walked up some stairs.

"_Just studying_ never ends with just studying. It's like, getting into a hot tub, somebody eventually cops a feel." Lydia explained in a carefree tone.

"Or sitting in the back of a movie theatre" I added with a wicked grin on my face. Lydia nodded over at me in agreement.

"Wait, what are you guys saying?" Allison clearly wasn't following us.

"We're just saying, you know, make sure he covers up" Lydia explained walking up the stairs and when Allison didn't respond she continued "Hello, snow white! I'm talking about a condom"

"Yeah don't be silly cover his willy" I added still grinning like a child in a candy store. Allison's mouth fell open in a comical way "Are you kidding? After one date?"

"Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste." Lydia urged as we came to a halt at the top of the stairs.

"But only if you want to" I added looking at the taller girl

"Well, I - I mean" Allison shrugged her shoulders awkwardly "How much is a little taste?"

"Oh, God" Lydia gasped out "You really like him, don't you?"

I gave her a weird look "You're only just noticing this now?" I questioned incredulously but was ignored.

"Well, he's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan, no boyfriends till college." Alison began to explain "I just move too much. But then I met him, and, he was different. I - I don't know. Can't explain it" she finished looking down.

"Aww" I said reaching out to playfully pinch her cheeks. She grinned but slapped my hand away lightly as Lydia began to speak "I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine."

I burst out laughing while Allison seemed a little more bemused "What?"

I checked the time "Oh guys I've got to run, remember" I turned to Allison "Don't do anything you're not comfortable with"

Lydia and Allison chorused goodbyes as I practically ran down the hall, I stopped though when I saw Jackson clutching the back of his neck and staring at the ground "Hey Jackie you okay?" I asked walking slowly towards him.

Jackson snapped out of his trance, taking his hand away from the back of his neck and smiling in a way that was almost creepy "I will be" He murmured before taking off without so much as a goodbye.

When school ended I sat in the mini traffic jam that had occurred for some reason, I couldn't see, I thought a lot of things over concluding, something very strange was definitely going on.

The question was though, _what?_

* * *

**What indeed? **

**Anyways**** please review, I love to hear your thoughts :)**

**-Daisy. **


	4. Red Eyes

**Massive thank you's to: ****_neverforgetme12, Carlie13, beckylovestwilight, IrisstoneHPan. _**

and thank you to those who favorited and followed :)

I dont own teen wolf.

* * *

_Making friends with all the unfamiliar creatures,_  
_Push your back on the unnecessary pressure,_  
_Come up for air just so you know we wont drown_  
_~Proof, Paramore _

* * *

"Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever. It is the best sports movie ever made."

"No."

I rolled my eyes, resting my head against the window in the backseat of Lydia's car, tracing the little droplets of an earlier rain shower with my finger in boredom, the only reason I was third wheeling was because I wanted to rent a movie but mom wouldn't let me go by myself in the dark and I kind of agreed with her, the murder toll was rising in this town.

"Lydia, I swear to God you're gonna like it!" Jackson exclaimed hotly trying to convince the stubborn strawberry blonde.

"No"

"I am not watching The Notebook again." He insisted throwing himself back in the seat and making me pull my head away from the window.

"But the notebooks amazing" I leaned between the two putting on a whiney voice and pouting up at Jackson.

Not even two minutes later Jackson, mumbling furiously to himself, got out of the car slamming the door in the process, I giggled and followed him hurrying into the video store as the cold air hit me.

"Can somebody help me find The Notebook?" Jackson called out sounding vaguely irritated and I struggled to reel in my laughter "Hello?" he called out again throwing me an annoyed look "Is anybody working here?"

"Impatient much" I remarked picking up a DVD but putting it back down again. Jackson ignored me "You gotta be kidding me." He muttered glancing around.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed annoyed "I'll get the notebook, chill" I began walking towards the romantic section which oddly enough was near the horror section.

He scoffed "You need to chill" he shot back lamely and walked faster so he was ahead.

"Great comeback" I mocked giving him a ridiculous face, what I hadn't noticed though is that Jackson had stopped walking and was tensed up completely. In fact I hadn't noticed so much that I walked straight into his leather jacketed back "Ow! What the hell dude?" I complained.

He didn't answer my whiney question only kept walking slowly towards a shelf, I frowned slightly but followed him "What are you doing?" I asked in a hushed voice wondering why I was talking like that. Jackson and I rounded the corner of a small aisle and before I could see what it was I felt him tense up and breathe out fast. I looked in his line of vision and suddenly wished I hadn't.

A video store worker lay on the ground, my eyes trailed up to his throat and I let out a scream stumbling backwards, the workers neck had been slashed out, blood running down his neck staining his clothes. It truly was a gruesome and as I stumbled back I fell into a ladder which swung down taking some cords with it and we were suddenly plunged us into semi darkness as some lights flickered.

I got to my feet grabbing onto Jackson arm and gripping tightly, tears building in my eyes "Jackson we have to go" I whispered in a panicked sounding voice, my heart hammering in my chest.

But even I was distracted by a noise in front of us, I raised my eyes and squinted, _no it couldn't be_, were those red eyes?

I let out a whimper and went to cover my mouth as they disappeared, Jackson sprung into action shoving me behind a shelf of DVDs and sitting next to me beside the start of the row panting slightly, I didn't let go of his arm and dug my finger nails into it as a few cases fell down on us, hot tears ran down my face as I completely panicked.

A shelf fell down and then another one, each one making me jump more violently than the last, Jackson suddenly grabbed my hand and lunged pulling me with him as the dived away from the shelf. My head collided with the floor and it took a moment for me to raise my head "Jackson!" I whispered as my vision swam and my head throbbed. I heard growling close to my head and froze up but jumped violently as a loud smash rang through the store.

* * *

"Okay Callie I don't think you have a concussion but there may be some minor bruising where you hit your head" A paramedic who's name I think was Don told me putting down his mini torch he had been shining in my eyes.

I nodded not saying a word, and not looking up from the ground. After that thing the police were calling a mountain lion had smashed through the front window of the store as disappeared, the emergency services showed up and I was sitting in the back of an ambulance, my feet dangling of the end.

"Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine." At the sound of Jacksons loud voice, I raised my head to see him arguing with what looked like the chief or something.

"I hear you, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." The cop relied in what sounded like a soothing voice but I grimaced slightly knowing it wouldn't work on Jackson.

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home!" He insisted his voice growing louder and causing a few people to look his way.

"And I understand that-"the cop began only to be cut off by an angry Jackson "No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent–a–cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!"

I wanted to tell Jackson to stop but my mouth wouldn't work my mind was almost blank, the only thing on it was glowing red eyes, I wasn't even sure existed.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" A familiar voice suddenly cried. I looked up and locked eyes with Stiles, who, without breaking eye contact shut his car door and walked up to me. As he approached I dropped my eyes to look at the ground again, pulling the bright orange shock blanket tighter around me.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder gently but I still flinched in surprise and he quickly took his hand back muttering "Sorry"

After a moment of awkward silence and me staring at the ground he cleared his throat "Are you alright Callie?" Stiles asked, his voice unlike the one I was used to, it wasn't too fast or awkward it was just soft, but it wasn't enough to break me from my trance "Red eyes" I mumbled still staring at the wet pavement.

"What did you just say?" His voice was back to being quick and slightly panicky. _He probably thinks I'm a weirdo now, good one Callie_, I quickly snapped out of it tearing my eyes away from the ground and pushing the blanket off my shoulders "I think- I think my mom's here" I stammered quickly jumping down from the ambulance, only stumbling slightly.

"Callie wait" he called out but I didn't stop walking until I'd reached my mom's car which luckily had just showed up making my story plausible before she could get out I climbed in quickly shutting the door without once looking back at Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

"You know you don't have to do this" Mom showed up in the mirror behind me making me jump slightly "No one's expecting you to go"

I smiled slightly dabbing concealer on the dark circles under my eyes which were the result of lying awake reliving the entirety of the night before "Which is exactly why I have to go" I made a face at the large blue bruise just under my hair line to the left of my forehead, _minor bruising my ass_.

She chuckled slightly "There'll be questions if you go" she pointed out brushing some of my dark brown hair over my shoulder

I put some bracelets making a face "There'll be questions if I don't go" I countered looking up at my reflection and deciding I was ready.

I had put on a pretty blue sundress that was tight at the top and flared out at the bottom and some black wedge heels, _maybe if I look good people won't notice the large purple thing on my face._

_Yeah right._

Mom sighed and passed me my black purse "Well if I can't change your mind, good luck"

I smiled slightly again, taking the purse from her and flicking some hair over my shoulder, time to channel my inner Lydia Martin who apparently wasn't showing up today. So I basically contradicted myself.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Mom asked as we walked down the stairs, me being careful not to fall down them.

I opened my mouth to say no but change my mind at the last moment as I laid eyes on the red light of our oven, a shiver ran down my spine. _No it was a mountain lion you imagined it._

"Yes" I agreed quietly tearing my eyes away from the blinking light.

* * *

As I walked through the hallways not so subtle whispers followed me, it seemed everyone had heard about our traumatising moment. I put my head down and walked over to where Jackson was shoving things into his locker with certain anger.

"You look like shit" I stated bluntly leaning against the one next to him. Jackson's face a pale and his eyes had dark circles around them, he shut his locker and turned to look at me his eyes raking over my forehead "Back at you" before he started walking away.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up to follow him "Tell me" I began, falling in step with him "Why did we bother coming today?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders his eyes darting around nervously "You're asking me"

We had reached the door of our chemistry lab and we came to a halt just standing there. I took a deep breath "Ready?" I asked.

He didn't answer he just pushed the door open and walked inside causing me to hurry after him.

As soon as we were inside all eyes turned on us, _great._ Before I moved anywhere I met a pair of honey mixed hazel brown eyes, I quickly looked away feeling embarrassed after my weird behaviour the night before. I followed Jacksons taking a seat next to him.

Mr Demon, I mean Harris came over to us, pocking his head between us and placing his hand on Jackson's shoulder "Hey, Callie, Jackson. If you two need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." He told us in what seemed like a caring voice, but with him you never know. Jackson nodded while I nodded and replied with "Thanks"

Harris nodded then went to stand at the back of the class "Just a friendly reminder– Parent teacher conferences are tonight." I watched in slight amusement as my classmates visibly winced "Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." There was the Harris I knew "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He peered down at Stiles pointedly.

When he didn't receive a response he continued walking towards the front of the class "Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine." He stopped not turning around "Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a colouring book."

A few people laughed quietly and I looked back the pale boy, he jerked his head back blowing the lid of the highlighter out of his mouth and catching it with his left hand, it was weirdly hot.

I frowned to myself and quickly turned away wondering why the hell I just thought that.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I stood in front locker, I hadn't opened it, and I just stood there staring at it. Red eyes, a man's throat ripped out, shelves falling down all flashed through my mind and I gasped loudly probably making some people look at me strangely.

_A mountain lion couldn't make shelves fall over, could it?_

A throat cleared beside me and I flinched away from it violently.

I tried to calm down my racing heart as I looked at the person beside me, it was a boy around my age, he was tall, then again everyone was tall compared to me, with dark curly hair and blue eyes, he was kind of cute not gonna lie.

"Um yes?" I asked wondering why he had decided to scare the shit out of me.

He shuffled uneasily and I figured he was shy, he pointed to his locker "It's just that uh you're standing in front of my locker" he said quietly barely meeting my eyes.

I opened my mouth to protest but then I noticed the number on the top 201, my locker wasn't 201 it wasn't even close to that number, I had been standing staring at the wrong locker for the last five or so minuets.

My eyes widened, who even does that? I must've turned the wrong way while I was lost in thought, _how stupid._

"Oh wow" I chuckled nervously "I am aren't I, sorry" I blurted out before turning on my heel and walking down the hall as fast as I couldn't without running.

_I must be out of it today that's it I'm going home_.

As I reached the parking lot it occurred to me I didn't have Bruce with me and with my mom at work I didn't have a way home unless I walked but that wasn't an option dice I would have pass the woods I'd been too afraid to go in since I was a kid. I didn't know what it was I just hated woods.

My already shaking legs gave way under me and I collapsed onto a bench that faced the lot, as tears blurred my vision.

I put my head in my hands and let a few fall, I didn't know why I was crying to be honest, then again it probably had something to do with the fact I was probably going crazy.

"Callie" a voice came from my right, hesitantly as if not sure whether to talk at all. I quickly raised my head and used the back of my hand to brush away the falling drops of water away from my face.

"Stiles hey" I greeted, trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible but failed as my voice cracked slightly.

He wordlessly sat down on the bench next to me, making me shuffle over and brush away anymore fallen tears. You know how some girls look pretty when they cry, like single tear drops run down their faces and they look nice? Yeah that wasn't me, whenever I cried my eyes would go red and my cheeks would puff up.

_Well I hope I don't look like that now_.

"Are you okay?" He spoke a moment later and before I could answer he spoke again "You know what, stupid question"

I let out a breathy laugh "I'm fine" I lied clearing my throat "I just remembered that trig assignment" I lightly joked. He let out a little laugh, probably not even finding it funny.

We sat there in silence for a moment before he spoke again "What happened Callie?" he asked sounding hesitant.

I didn't look at him as I answered, I only stared out into the parking lot though I could feel his eyes on me "The police are calling it a mountain lion"

"And you don't think it was?" He prompted, leaning closer with interest. I laughed, a slightly bitter sound "You wouldn't believe me, I'm not even sure I believe me"

Stiles let out a laugh and rubbed his chin "Try me" he remarked in a way that suggested he knew something I didn't. I brushed it off and looked at him; tucking a piece of hair behind my ear "Red eyes" I recalled sounding far away "I could've sworn the thing had red eyes"

Stiles didn't speak for a moment and I suddenly felt like a fool, wondering why I'd even told him that "I mean you probably think I was hallucinating or plain crazy" I babbled in a quick voice.

He chuckled "I don't think you're crazy Callie." Before I could say anything else the bell rung from inside the building signalling our free period over he practically jumped to his feet "Come on" he smiled sarcastically "Wouldn't want to miss gym"

I smirked slightly getting to my feet as I weirdly didn't want to go home anymore "That's the last thing we'd want" I agreed following after him, his words ringing in my mind.

_You're not crazy Callie. _

* * *

**Soo anyone got any ship names for Callie and Stiles? **

**Please leave a review! **

**-Daisy **


End file.
